Regalo de Navidad
by agemoniobelen
Summary: UNA FIESTA DE NAVIDAD ES LO QUE TODOS PIENSAN AMISTAD, FAMILIA Y REGALOS, PERO PARA LOS CHICOS DE LA DCI VA A SER UN POCO DESCABELLADO
1. Capítulo 1un regalo de un modo raro

Regalo de Navidad

**holi es la primera vez que escribo uno en "M" no se si les guste **

**Advertencia: no acta para sencibles porque contiene esenas sexuales y pueden vomitar arcoiris si lo leen es bajo su propia responsabilidad **

**nota: Dance Central no me pertenese**

**espero que no disfruten**

* * *

La música sonaba en toda la sede de la DCI, festejando la víspera de navidad, cada uno de los equipos estaba completamente alegre, Ángel estaba en la pista de baile con Miss Aubrey, Boddie hablando y riendo con Maccoy, Dare, y Emilia, Taye y Mo estaban bailando, Lil´T en la sala de DJ hablando con la DJ hibrido hada/dragón María, y mientras que Glitch estaba sentado medio dormido, hasta que sintió un toque en el brazo despertándolo y sorprendiéndolo.

Glitch: am… que… *mira bien* a… a… María jeje, que haces aquí? –dijo riendo y rascándose la cabeza.

María lo mira: estabas dormido –dijo riendo

Glitch: yo? Dormido?, claro que no, como crees eso?, yo no estaba durmiendo –dijo un poco sonrojado, la DJ nada más lo mira con una sonrisa de medio lado

María: Glitch se que estabas dormido no tienes excusa que estés cansado –dijo riendo

Glitch: cariño detesto que hagas eso, porque tienes que leer mi mente, y si, si estoy cansado –dijo

María: yo no puedo leer mentes y ya es bastante que lo digo, nada más vine para acá y te vi dormido –dijo sonriendo

Glitch: a… pues… bueno… y Lil´T? –dijo cambiando de tema

María: hable con ella hace un rato y quise venir para acá –dijo

Glitch se empezó a sonrojar al escuchar eso –en … en… enserio… es decir bueno y porque querías ve… ve… venir? –dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

María: am… bueno porque quería venir para acá es todo –dijo mirando a un lado y sonrojada

Glitch: ok, oye con que te manchaste el vestido? –dijo señalando al vestido blanco con morado felposo de la DJ

María: alto que? –dijo revisando el traje que llevaba puesto buscando la mancha –claro que no, no me man –fue interrumpida por un tierno y dulce beso que la sorprendió por parte del más joven bailarín de Hi-Def, Glitch envuelve sus brazos en la cintura de María, mientras que la susodicha envuelve sus brazos en el cuello de Glitch, ambos estaban en su burbuja que no se dieron cuenta de que alguien más estaba hay.

Xx: oigan hagan eso en una habitación quieren –dijo una voz riéndose, ambos chicos se dieron cuenta y se separaron sonrojados cuando vieron de quien se trataba, Glitch se enfureció de ver a Ángel

Glitch: Ángel qué demonios estás haciendo aquí?! –dijo enfadado

Ángel: hay nada vine a ver por qué la DJ venia hacia acá, no me esperaba encontrarlos a los dos besándose y menos con un gafo como tu Glitch –dijo riendo

Glitch: Oye! Ya está de que me digas cuantas mierdas, pero ya basta –dijo enfadado

Ángel: vaya ya se enfadó el niñito –dijo riendo

Glitch: Ángel no me gusta que me llamen niño –dijo enojado, en eso un baso de agua volaba sobre la cabeza de Ángel, derramando el liquido sobre el.

Ángel: quien fue el graciosos que me mojo!? –dijo enojado, Glitch voltea a ver a María que se estaba riendo entre dientes.

Glitch se acerca a María –oye, que hiciste? –pregunto un poco asustado porque sabia que si Ángel se entera de que la DJ uso sus poderes la iba a gritar

María: solo un pequeño hechizo de levitación –dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch: María eso es peligroso, y a la vez genial –dijo en susurrando, María nada mas le sonríe –mmm… y si mejor nos vamos? –pregunto María en susurro, Glitch pensó un rato y asiente con la cabeza

Ambos jóvenes salen de la sala de fiesta y van caminando por el corredor del edificio, a mitad de camino Glitch se le acerca a María un poco, la DJ se da cuenta y se arre cuesta en el hombro de Glitch.

Glitch: oye una pregunta?, lo que hiciste fue peligroso e infantil, porque lo hiciste? –dijo mirándola

María: fácil no me gusto como te estaba tratando –dijo

Glitch: vaya es muy…am ya se que odias esa palabra pero es cierto eres tierna y mucho *voltea a verla* y no voy a dejar que otro chico te quiera apartar de mi –dijo

María: bueno eso es odio la palabra pero es muy tierno –dijo dándole un beso en la mejilla

Glitch: bueno *mira el reloj* creo que es algo tarde que dices… si nos vamos –dijo guiñándole el ojo, la chica se sonrojo por lo que dijo Glitch y asiente

Ambos jóvenes siguen caminando hasta llegar a la última habitación que era la de la DJ, María y Glitch entraron y cerraron la puerta tras de ellos con cerrojo

Glitch: ok cariño, que me dices si nos divertimos esta noche? –dijo abrazándola por detrás y besándole el hombro.

María se mordió el labio inferior con nervios –mmm… porque no, suena bien –dijo

Glitch: esa es mi princesa –con esas palabras le da un beso a la chica, ambos estaban en su burbuja disfrutando cada minuto que pasaba, en eso Glitch empieza a bajar sus besos al cuello de la chica dejando pequeños mordiscos y chupones en el, María se mordio el labio inferior al sentir los dulces labios de su osito en el cuello, en eso Glitch empezó a bajar sus manos de la cintura de María hasta llegar a sus piernas, hasta que.

Toc… toc… toc…

Xx: oye María sal la fiesta esta aquí afuera –dijo una voz femenina que al poco rato se va, ambos jóvenes suspiran frustrados y molestos.

Glitch: genial nos vinieron a arruinar la diversión –dijo susurrando al oído de la chica

María: *suspiro* yo no quiero que termine –dijo susurrando al oído del chico y besándolo

Glitch: ya lo se, yo tan poco quiero que termine –con esas palabras la vuelve a besar y poco a poco va aumentando su temperatura, Glitch en eso alza a María obligando a que envuelva sus piernas en la cadera del joven, llevándola hacia la cama aún sin deshacer el beso, al llegar la pone con cuidado y poniéndose sobre ella, entre besos y caricias la temperatura corporal empezó a incrementar, Glitch empezó a subir sus manos hasta llegar al cierre del vestido de María, empezando a bajarlo poco a poco, mientras que ella estaba desabrochándole la camisa que llevaba, hasta que.

Toc… toc… toc…

Xx: oye, María vas a salir y una pregunta?, mi bro Glitch esta hay con tigo? –dijo una voz masculina que ambos reconocen

Glitch: si Mo, estoy con ella –dijo con la voz un poco ronca, sentándose en la cama fastidiado

Mo: ok? Y que están haciendo hay, los dos solos? –pregunto con picardía.

Glitch: Mo ya por favor! –dijo enojado, María miro a Glitch con preocupación

Mo: jajaja, solo juego hermano no te enojes, ya me voy, ah! Y se cuidadoso con María –dijo antes de marcharse, Glitch estaba completamente enojado porque cada vez que trataban con su "juego" los interrumpían

María: Glitch estas bien? –pregunto algo preocupada, el chico la mira confundido

Glitch: am… si porque preguntas? –dijo, la chica nada mas lo mira –María estoy bien enserio no te preocupes –dijo antes de volverla a besar, en eso Glitch deslizo el vestido de María hasta tirarlo al suelo dejando a la chica en ropa interior y sujetador, mientras que la susodicha deslizo la camisa del joven bailarín hasta tirarla al suelo, en eso María empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón a Glitch logrando tirarlo al suelo dejando al muchacho en sus boxers, en eso Glitch tumba a María en la cama poniéndose sobre ella, ambos jóvenes se separan por falta de oxigeno, Glitch miraba a su princesa "_es tan linda y cariñosa, tengo miedo de lastimarla o que alguien mas me la quiera rebatar" _pensó el.

María: cariño que tienes? –pregunto preocupada mirando a su príncipe

Glitch: no, no es nada *suspira* tengo miedo de lastimarte y no quiero acerté daño, si algo te pasara jamas, jamas me lo perdonaría –dijo con tristeza

María: Glitch te amo, no te preocupes estaré bien enserio –dijo besándole la mejilla

Glitch: yo también te amo mi princesa, sin ti mis días siempre serian grises, tu eres la luz que ilumina mi camino, tu ojos, tu sonrisa, tu manera de ser, eres la única chica que me vuelve loco, y me mataría si te apartan de mi –con esas palabras la besa y esta vez la DJ que esta del joven bailarín, Glitch empezó a acariciarle los muslos de la chica haciendo que un suave gemido saliera de los labios de la DJ, mas besos y caricias fueron aumentando en cada minuto que pasaba y con eso los gemidos en par de ambos jóvenes, Glitch empezó a subir las manos por la espalda de la chica hasta llegar al sujetador desabrochándolo y tirándolo al suelo, poniéndose sobre la joven hibrido.

Glitch: María… yo no traje… protección creo que tenemos que frenar lo que estamos haciendo –dijo apenado

Xx: no creo que sea necesario –dijo una voz femenina que los sobresalto, cuando ambos jóvenes miraron se dieron cuenta que Lima estaba enfrente

Glitch: Li…Li…Lima como entraste aquí? –dijo sorprendido

Lima: tengo una copia de la llave y Mo dijo que no los molestaran y que tenían "algo" muy importante –dijo sonriendo –y además Rasa supo que los dragones en otras palabras tus parientes María nos enviaron que tenias que aparearte con un dragón y Rasa y yo nos asustamos por eso porque eres pequeña y el candidato es mayor que tu –añadió, María quedo en estado de shock

Glitch: como es la cosa, a ella ningún otro chico dragón o lo que sea la va a tocar! -dijo sorprendido y enojado

Lima: ya calma, y sigan con lo suyo –dijo antes de retirarse

María: Glitch ya me estoy asustando –dijo mirándolo

Glitch: no te preocupes, también estoy asustado es la primera vez que hago esto –dijo abrazándola

María: te amo mi osito –dijo besándolo

Glitch: y yo a ti mi conejita –con eso la vuelve a besar, Glitch fue bajando sus besos hasta llegar a los pechos de la chica, chupando los haciendo que soltara algunos gemidos

María: agh… Gli… Gli… Glitch –dijo acariciándole la cabeza, Glitch empezó a subir las manos de los muslos de la chica hasta su ropa interior empezándola a bajar hasta lograr tirarla al suelo, María bajo sus manos hasta llegar a los boxers empezándolos a bajar hasta tirarlos al suelo, en eso Glitch miro a María

Glitch: estas lista mi princesa –dijo con la vos algo ronca

María: estoy lista mi osito –dijo poco débil

Glitch se colocó entre las piernas de la chica introduciendo dos dedos en su área privada, mientras que María se mordía el labio inferior para evitar gritar dejando escapar una lagrima de dolor

Glitch: cariño estas bien? – dijo preocupado, la chica asintió con la cabeza, el muchacho siguió con lo que hacía, introduciendo esta vez su área privada en la de la DJ, empezando a mover la cadera de arriba abajo haciendo que María empezara a soltar gemidos placenteros

María: Gli… Gli… Glitch … agh… por… por favor … mas rápido –dijo casi en susurro

Glitch: lo que quieras mi conejita –dijo obedeciendo a la chica, aumentando el movimiento que tenia, pasando un rato y ambos jóvenes terminaron agotados Glitch se acostó al lado de María, mientras que ella ponía la manta.

Glitch: feliz navidad mi conejita –dijo besándole la frente

María: feliz navidad mi osito que descanses –dijo besándole los labios antes de quedar profundamente dormida, Glitch la abrazo acercándola mas el.

Glitch: tu también descansa amor –dijo susurrando para quedar profundamente dormido

continuara...

* * *

espero que les alla gustado y actualisare y tambien las que me falta por actualisar tambien

oki aqui se despide su dulce agemonio bye bye :)...;)


	2. Chapter 2 la espera de un presente

Regalo de Navidad 2

Ambos jóvenes estaban profusamente dormidos después de una noche bastante agitada de su juego y de las interrupciones que tuvieron

Mientras tanto en la fiesta...

Lil'T estaba buscando a María por todos lados, sin ningún éxito en encontrarla, en eso no dudo en preguntar a una persona sí la a visto

Lil'T: Mo has visto a María? -pregunto acercándose al muchacho

Mo: sí, pero creo que está ocupada con mi bro en una cosa -dijo, Lil'T quedó algo confundida

Lil'T: con que cosa? -pregunto

Mo: digamos que después de esta noche y algunos meses escucharemos a un bebé -dijo

Lil'T: ósea que ellos están -dijo casi en un estado de shock, Mo asiente con la cabeza -oh dios, OH DIOS! -añadió

A la mañana siguiente...

El primero en despertar es Glitch sintiendo algo suave bajo su mentón, enfocando la vista viendo a su princesa dormida "vaya aún se ve frágil y tan delicada, aunque sea algo peligrosa pero es mi dulce y linda muñequita" pensó el, Glitch se acerca y le da un dulce beso a su princesa dormida, en eso María se empezó a despertar

María: buenos días -dijo besando a su osito en los labios, Glitch responde con el mismo gesto de cariño

Glitch: cómo estas mi conejita -dijo acariciándole la mejilla

María: bien mi osito -dijo besándolo en los labios hasta que...

Xx: ay que tierno la feliz pareja ya despertó -dijo una voz femenina riendo, los dos jóvenes se sobre saltaron sonrojados

Glitch: Lima hasta cuando vas a seguir con eso-dijo

Lima: jaja ... Acaso no puedo venir a ver los ? -dijo con una sonrisa

Glitch: sí puedes pero toca primero -dijo algo enfadado

Lima: jaja, perdón pero vístanse y salgan antes de que despierten los demás -dijo antes de salir

Ambos chicos hicieron caso, María fue la primera en pararse de la cama haciendo que Glitch se lamiera los labios tan sólo le verla

María: cariño te vas a quedar ay, o no quieres pararte? -pregunto con una sonrisa

Glitch: a... Bueno ... Es que... Sí me voy a parar -dijo nervioso y sonrojado, la chica sólo lo mira, chico se levanta y se acerca a la DJ agarrándola de la cintura atrayéndola a el.

Glitch: ok entonces vamos a vestirnos y ya -dijo acariciándole el rostro, la chica le sonríe, ambos jóvenes empezaron a vestirse de pronto Glitch nota que María empieza a marearse

Glitch: María estas bien!? -dijo preocupado agarrándola antes que se callera

María: sí, sí estoy bien, nada más estoy algo mareada es todo -dijo sostenida en una silla para no caer

Glitch: no me gusta ese algo, apurémonos en vestirnos para ir donde Lima -dijo, los dos adolescentes se apresuraron en ponerse las vestimentas para luego salir a buscar a Lima, al momento de que los dos salen una voz los sobre salta

Xx: eeeh!, al fin aparecen los extraviados de anoche -dijo una voz masculina

Glitch: que quieres Ángel? -dijo con un tono "algo" molesto

Ángel: ya calma sólo juego -dijo levantando las manos como escudo, Glitch iba a decir algo más pero María le llama la atención

María: Glitch por favor no te pongas a pelear -dijo mirándolo preocupada

Glitch: no me pondré a pelear, mejor vámonos -dijo tomando la mano de la DJ y partiendo a buscar a Lima dejando a Ángel sólo, los dos chicos siguieron caminando por el pasillo hasta que por fin se toparon con Lima.

Glitch: Lima, Lima! -dijo llamándole la atención

Lima: que pasa, porque el desespero?- pregunto

Glitch: María por poco se desmaya -dijo "algo" asustando, Lima nada más lo miro

Lima: mmm... Déjame ver -dijo acercándose a la DJ -no, no es nada malo, tan sólo son síntomas –añadió

Glitch: cómo que síntomas? -pregunto, María y Lima se miraron entre sí -que pasa, es malo? -añadió asustando

María: no es nada malo cómo dijo Lima, es que *suspiro* estoy embarazada -dijo, Glitch se quedó en estado de shock

Pensamiento de Glitch ...

Oh dios, oh dios!, voy hacer papá, mi princesa está embarazada

Fin de pensamiento de Glitch ...

María: Glitch que tienes? - dijo asustada

Glitch: no, no es nada sólo que -empieza a reír, y se coloca la mano en la cara -sólo estoy feliz -dijo empezando a llorar de emoción

María: oh cariño -dijo abrazándolo, Glitch le devuelve el mismo gesto de cariño.

Lima: ok esto es empalagoso, pero es cierto, María va a tener un bebé -dijo con una sonrisa

Xx: y a la vez peligroso -dijo una voz masculina, los tres voltean a ver de quién se trataba

Glitch: porque dices que es peligroso Rasa -pregunto mirando a Rasa

Rasa: es peligroso, sí el Dr. Tan se entera de María podría usar la energía que emana de ella y peor poner en peligro a la criatura dentro de ella -dijo sería mente

Glitch: yo no voy a dejar que ese se le acerque -dijo sería mente

Rasa: ok, ok pero es un momento alegre, y felicidades a los dos -dijo sonriendo

Xx: y de que están hablando?- dijo una voz femenina, cuando voltearon a ver de quién se trataba se sorprendieron de ver a Miss Aubrey

Lima: Aubrey que estás haciendo aquí?- pregunto

Miss Aubrey: estaba aburrida, estaba sola y los vi -dijo sonriendo –ah! ,y felicidades a los dos futuros papas -añadió mirando a Glitch y María

Primer mes...

María estaba acomodando y limpiando la sala de DJ, hasta que escucho unos golpes en la puerta

Xx: oye María a que no adivinas quién es? -dijo una voz femenina riendo

María: es fácil por la risa sé que es Lil'T -dijo riendo, la chica entro sonriendo.

Lil'T: ok adivinaste, oye como has estado y porque estas limpiando?-pregunto

María: bien y estaba algo sucio así que preferí limpiar -dijo sonriendo

Lil'T: pero niña, estas embarazada no puedes hacer eso -dijo seriamente

María: ok dejare de limpiar -dijo

Lil'T: gracias al cielo, *mira por todos lados* una pregunta donde esta Glitch? -pregunto

María: Rasa lo llamo, pero no tengo idea del porque? -dijo en ese momento María sintió mareo

Lil'T: María estas bien? -pregunto preocupada

María: si solo es por el embarazo nada mas -dijo sentándose

Lil'T: niña en verdad no me imagino a ustedes dos como padres cuando nazca él bebe, pero de algo se cuándo nazca sé que Glitch se va a desmallar de emoción -dijo riendo

María: porque lo dices? -pregunto extrañada

Lil'T: porque él se desmayó cuándo mi perrita dio a sus bebés -dijo riendo

Xx: ja,ja que graciosa Lil'T -dijo una voz masculina, cuándo ambas voltearon a ver de quién se trataba se sorprendieron de ver a Glitch

Lil'T: a mira llegó -dijo riendo

Glitch tuerce los ojos: hola Lil'T -dijo, María lo miro con seriedad, Glitch había notado como María lo estaba mirando -y hola María - añadió rascándose la cabeza

Pensamiento de Lil'T...

Es en serio Glitch, un hola María a su propia chica bueno aún no están casados porque o sino sería a su propia esposa, ella va a tener un bebé el hijo o hija de el y eso es lo que le va a decir un simple hola, por dios! Que idiota! Ósea un hola amor o cómo estas cariño nada, que seco y de pasó se acordó de saludarla, QUE GRAN IDIOTA!.

Fin de pensamiento de Lil'T...

Lil'T: am... María hablamos más tarde adiós -dijo despidiéndose

María: adiós Lil'T -dijo despidiéndose, Lil'T salió de la sala de DJ algo molesta por el comportamiento de Glitch -porque fuiste grosero? -pregunto María levantándose, Glitch la mira extrañado

Glitch: no fui grosero -dijo extrañado, María lo vuelve a mirarlo sería mente -linda, perdona pero estoy de malas y no quiero discutir con tigo, en verdad -añadió acercándose, María nada más lo mira

Glitch: cariño no te enojé con migo -dijo abrazándola por detrás, acariciándole el cuello con la nariz haciendo que soltera un suspiro.

María: no estoy enojada con tigo -dijo mirándolo, en eso sintió que la mano de Glitch le empezó a acariciar el vientre

Glitch: parece que lo estás -dijo mirándolo colocándose frente de María

María: no lo estoy, porque no me crees? -pregunto mirándolo y acariciándole el rostro, Glitch soltó una risita

Glitch: sí te creo, pero pareces que estés enojada con migo -dijo besándole la mejilla -y se una forma de quitarte ese enfado –añadió

María: así, y cuál es? -pregunto envolviendo sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Glitch.

Glitch: nada más que está -con esas palabras le da un tierno beso en los labios María correspondió el beso, en eso ambos empezaron a jugar con sus lenguas haciendo que el beso se empezará a intensificar con cada minuto que pasaba, en eso María empuja a Glitch al sofá obligado a que se acostara y colocándose sobre el sin deshacer el beso, mientras que el suso dicho pasaba una de sus manos por debajo de la falda de María, haciendo que esta soltara un suspiro, en eso la DJ empezó a soltarle el cierre del pantalón, en eso Glitch se pone sobre María y por falta de oxígeno tuvieron que deshacer el beso

Glitch: aun... No... Perdiste... Tu... Toque cariño -dijo con dificultad acariciándole el cuello

María: tu... menos... amor -dijo con dificultad, cuando se iban a besar otra vez...

Xx: am... Esto es incómodo que estén teniendo sexo en un sofá –dijo una voz masculina, cuando ambos chicos ven de quien se trataba se quedaron perplejos de ver a Mo.

Glitch: hermano... Que estás haciendo aquí -pregunto sorprendido

Mo: bro te estaba buscando, y creo que estas ocupado así que ... Hablare con tigo en otra ocasión –dijo saliendo un poco incomodo

Glitch: *mira el reloj* ya me tengo que ir linda -dijo parándose y arreglándose el pantalón

María: porque tan rápido? - pregunto, Glitch sonrió dándole un abrazo

Glitch: nos vemos más tarde me tengo que ir a ensayar -dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios antes de irse

Con Glitch...

Glitch salió corriendo dirigiéndose a la sala de ensayo, cuando llego vio que Mo estaba sentado aun impactado por verlo a él y María en una posición bastante interesante, el muchacho se acercó a su mentor.

Glitch: hola Mo –dijo un poco agitado por tener que correr desde la sala de DJ hasta la de ensayo

Mo lo miro algo extrañado por verlo agitado –bro porque estas así? -pregunto

Pensamiento de Mo...

No me digan que mi bro se vino después de tener sexo con María, debió haberse quedado para que no la dejara sola

Fin de pensamiento de Mo ...

Glitch: me vine corriendo de la sala de DJ hasta acá -dijo un poco cansado

Mo: aaah, pensé que era por otra razón -dijo parándose de la silla, Glitch lo miro extrañado por lo que había dicho

Glitch: ok? Mejor ensayamos primero -dijo algo incomodo

Los chicos se colocaron en posición para iniciar la canción "Wild Ones" cuando bumy re-produjo la canción, los chicos iniciaron a bailar, después de unas horas de ensayo ambos se sentaron a descasar un poco.

Mo: buen ensayo hermano -dijo tomado un poco de agua, Glitch asintió antes de beber agua -hermano te voy a ser sincero -añadió

Glitch: porque?- dijo algo extrañado

Mo: aun no logró digerir que vas a ser padre, en serio -dijo riendo, Glitch lo mira y se empieza a reír

Glitch: Mo te seré sincero, no sé cómo voy a ser para portarme como un padre en verdad -dijo riendo

Mo: vas a ir aprendiendo y vas a ver que lo logras, pero reza que no nazca una niña porque en verdad te digo vas a ser sobre/protector con ella -dijo

Glitch: porque? -pegunto

Mo: bro te lo digo, yo soy tío y mi sobrina apenas tiene 11 años y te digo que mi cuñado es celoso con quien la mire y eso es normal con cualquier padre -dijo dándole una palmadita en la espalda de Glitch

Glitch: ok, sabremos si es niña o niño al momento que nazca -dijo tomando agua

Con María...

La chica caminaba por el pasillo buscando a Lima que ría hablar con ella, María siguió caminando hasta encontrar a Lima

María: hola Lima, de que querías hablar con migo? -pregunto

Lima: si pero ven con migo -dijo haciendo señas para que María la siguiera, María siguió a Lima hasta la enfermería

María: Lima porque estamos en la enfermería? -pregunto

Lima: te van a hacer un eco para ver al bebe que se está formando –dijo, En eso salió una enfermera dirigiéndose a donde Lima y María estaban.

Enfermera: oh!, hola Lima tú eres la del eco por lo del bebé? -pregunto mirando a Lima, está niega

Lima: yo no soy, es ella -dijo colocando la mano en el hombro de María, la enfermera se quedó sorprendida

Enfermera: ella tan chiquita -dijo sorprendida, Lima asiente -*suspiro* ven pequeña, vamos a hacerte el eco -dijo, María asiente y se va con la enfermera

Mientras tanto con Glitch ...

El chico seguía ensayando con su mentor hasta que unos gritos los sobre salto

Xx: oigan, oigan! -dijo una voz femenina ambos chamos voltearon y se sorprendieron de ver a Li'lT

Mo: oye Li'lT que pasa? -pregunto, la chica los miro

Li'lT: vine porque Lima me pidió el favor de avisarle a Glitch que vaya a la enfermería -dijo, Mo y Glitch la miraron confundidos

Glitch: para que me necesitan en la enfermería? -pregunto antes de empezar a beber un poco de agua

Li'lT: Lima me dijo que le hicieron un eco a María para ver al bebé y resulta que el bebé es una niña y no es una sino dos -dijo, en eso Glitch se atora con el agua y empezó a toser

Mo: hermano vas a ser padre de dos gemelas -dijo sorprendió -que estás haciendo aquí ve a ver a tu mujer -añadió

Glitch: ya entendí, ya entendí -dijo para salir corriendo a la enfermería, cuando llego vio que Lima y María estaban hablando con la enfermera y noto que María estaba sonriendo igual que Lima hasta que la enfermera lo ve.

Enfermera: entonces él es el padre de las dos gemelas -dijo sorprendida, el chico asiente y se acerca a María, dándole un abrazo que fue correspondido.

Mes dos...

Ya pasado un mes de que le hicieran el eco a María y que ella y Glitch está esperando a sus dos gemelas

María estaba sentada en el borde de su cama ya eran las 11:30 pm y ella solo miraba la foto del eco que le hicieron, viendo a sus dos gemelas que ella tenía en su vientre, seguía tan metida en sus pensamiento que no se había dado cuenta que la puerta se abrió hasta que sintió que la abrazaban por detrás sorprendiéndola.

Xx: y eso que estas despierta a esta hora? -dijo una voz masculina que ella reconoció.

María: ay! Glitch me asustaste -dijo para darle un beso, el chico correspondió el beso

Glitch: pero no has respondido mi pregunta -dijo acariciándole el rostro

María: solo la foto del eco -dijo mostrándosela, él la tomo y la observo dando una sonrisa de medio lado

Glitch: bueno cariño es hora de ir a dormir -dijo para luego darle un beso- nos vemos en la mañana –añadió antes de que el partiera María llama su atención.

María: no me vayas a dejar -dijo con tristeza, Glitch la miro con ternura y sonrió

Glitch: yo nunca te dejare sola -dijo dándole un abrazo –entonces vamos a dormir -dijo susurrando para luego acomodarse con ella en la cama.

María: buenas noches cariño -dijo para darle un beso

Glitch: buenas noches amor -dijo abrazándola para quedar ambos dormidos

A la mañana siguiente...

María fue la primera en despertar, notando que Glitch seguía dormido "vaya están tierno aun dormido" pensó ella, en eso María coloca con cuidado la cabeza de Glitch en su pecho empezando a acariciarle el rostro, en eso Glitch se empieza a despertar notando que María lo estaba consintiéndolo

María: buenos días -dijo dándole un beso en la frente

Glitch: buenos días -dijo acariciarle el rostro a María, ella le sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido hasta que...

Xx: aaw... Qué lindo como están los dos -dijo una voz femenina, ambos chicos se sobre -saltaron, cuando vieron de quién se trataba se sorprendieron de ver a Aubrey y a Emilia

Glitch: chicas ¿qué están haciendo aquí? -pregunto, las dos muchachas se miraron con una sonrisa de picardía

Emilia: no tan solo vinimos a ver a María, no esperábamos encontrarlos a los dos -dijo sin quitar la sonrisa de picardía

Miss Aubrey: Emilia mejor vámonos porque creo que necesitan estar a solas -dijo casi en susurro Emilia asintió y ambas salieron de la habitación, los dos chicos se miraron extrañados y se empezaron a reír.

Glitch: vamos mejor porque no serán las únicas que van a fasti -no pudo terminar por que María lo sorprendió dándole un beso

continuara...


End file.
